Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes are known. In a configuration of the semiconductor light emitting device, the light emitting layer is divided into a plurality of regions, and a gap is provided between the regions. In this configuration, light traveling generally parallel to the film surface of the light emitting layer is totally reflected by the gap portion. This can increase the light extraction efficiency. However, in the configuration of dividing the light emitting layer into a plurality of regions, the area of the light emitting layer is decreased relative to the area of the entire device. Thus, there is demand for increasing the light extraction efficiency while suppressing the decrease of the area of the light emitting layer.